


【翻译】A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

by Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Damian Wayne has really good genetics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, complete nonsense, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick离开5年之后终于回到家，而Damian非常喜悦，但是同时他忘记了Dick是一个多么健谈的人。<br/>【此文的Damian18-19岁。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth by ohmcgee  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388736

 

 

 

 

 

“我真不敢相信你都长那么大了。我是说，天啊，看看你。”Dick手舞足蹈地说着，而Damian不削地看着他。

“你离开了5年，Grayson。你难道还指望我一直停留在童年时期，直到你认为安全了回来之后才接着长吗？”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，五年了，他还是没能学会像个普通孩子那样说话。哦，好吧，他猜如果真的那样这孩子也就不是Damian了。“没错，”他说，“你就应该一直是个矮小的小鬼头模样待在我的身边，然后永远会干点让我抓狂的事情。”

“你怎么敢！”Damian怒道，“矮小的？立马收回你刚说的话。”

Dick大笑起来，用他那最标准的笑法，脑袋微微后仰，嘴张得大大的，整个人都仿佛被点亮了一般。这总能让Damian感到困惑，为什么每次看到他这样笑都会觉得他变得又年轻起来，脸部的线条变得柔和，所有的不安情绪都被抛之脑后，就好像这一个简单的大笑带给他了活力。Dick Grayson身上还有太多的事情是他不能理解的。比如为什么他这会儿总盯着自己瞧个没完。

“别傻兮兮的，Richard，”他说，“我知道你对年龄增长这事很熟悉。你看着Todd长大了，还有Drake和Brown。所以别像看着个怪胎一样盯着我。”

Dick皱起眉。“抱歉，抱歉。那只是。我是说。真是优秀的基因。”他小声嘀咕着，然后越过栏杆来到Damian的面前。“看谁先到厨房？”

“啧，”Damian啧了啧舌，这熟悉的动作让Dick笑得更厉害了。“至少我们两个当中有一个成长了。”

 

\--------

 

“Damian少爷。”Alfred站在昏暗的房间里低语道，“请问您为什么独自一人坐在这个黑暗的房间里？您有什么需要吗？蜡烛，也许？或者一个心理医生？”

“非常幽默， Pennyworth。”Damian喃喃自语道，“如果你一定想知道的话，我正在躲着Grayson。”

“Dick少爷？我以为您对他的回来非常的喜出望外呢，先生。”

“我本来是的，”Damian不满地哼了一声，“直到我想起来他有多能说。”

“哦，是的。”Alfred笑了，“Dick少爷一直是那个——”

“无时无刻都在叨叨任何事情。”

“允许的话，先生。我相信他只是太高兴能够回家了。”

“哎，这只是，只有我和父亲两个人时安静太久了。父亲可不……”

“他只是少数那类，喜欢对用词精挑细选的人。”

“然而Grayson——Grayson。他几乎每时每刻都在说着所有事情，任何事情，就好像这对他来说根本没什么大不了的。但他简直就是哪怕有那么2分钟没有开口说点什么他就会开始紧张，然后他就会试图用任何话题来填补空白。任何。就在昨天，我学到了比我想知道的更多的有关于有袋目哺乳动物的交配习惯。”Damian抓了抓他的头发，“我快要疯了，Alfred。”

Alfred笑着说道：“你会再次慢慢习惯Dick少爷的，年轻的先生。我还记得您父亲第一次把年轻的Richard带回来——”

“别！”Damian抱怨道，用双手捂住耳朵，左右摇晃起脑袋，“别连你也。”

 

\--------

 

“我正在到处找你呢。”Dick突然不知道从哪里冒出来，几乎害得Damian要心脏病了。他可是被刺客还有蝙蝠侠训练长大的，他不应该受到惊吓，就因为一个发型愚蠢的男人不肯闭上他的嘴。“我都忘了这地方有多大了。我发誓我都找了你快好几个小时了，你上哪儿去了？你知道吗，我居然在二楼迷路了。我猜真的是过了太久了。Alfred有重修装修过吗？我一点都不记得楼上有一整个瑜伽室。”

Damian忍不住捏了捏鼻梁来减缓头疼发作。

“管它呢，我就是在想如果你想一起出去看个电影。或者我们就待在家里看，因为我刚发现楼下有个小家庭影院。你是怎么说服我们的老蝙蝠弄了这么一个房间的？老天，我那么小的时候就应该弄一个了。我猜我们能让Alfred给我们准备一些——”

有什么东西——应该是非常重要的东西——在Damian的脑子里啪得一声断了。他再也不能忍受了。他很高兴Grayson能回来，真的。但是这种持续的，永不间断的闲聊已经把他逼疯了。他已经不能理智的思考了，这大概就是他接下来为什么会那么做，他揪着Dick的衣领，然后扑上去吻住了他。

这是一个潮湿，温暖的吻，Dick光滑的唇贴着Damian的，在他放弃了发出抵抗的声音之后，他开始回应起这个吻。这让Damian立刻醒悟过来，放开了他的手向后退了一步，睁大了眼睛，几乎有点喘不过气来，并且努力保持着他仅剩的一点点理智。

“呃，”Dick说，用手摸着自己的嘴唇，“你吻了我。”

Damian握紧了拳头，然后又在他的身侧松开。“是你吻了我。”他生气地说，“而我只是为了让你能够闭嘴。”

他不得不承认，看着Grayson就那么站在那，用手摸着嘴仿佛还搞不清楚刚刚都发生了什么，他看起来非常困惑但是又有点喜悦地沉默着，这对Damian来说真的不算是一个最糟糕的决定。

\--------

事实证明，接吻变成了一个最有效的办法来保证Damian能享受Grayson的陪伴的同时，也能享受到一个安静平和的环境。他最后能听到的声响就只有在他抓着对方，并让两个人的嘴巴纠缠在一起时，Dick发出的小声但是充满惊喜的呜咽。

他发现了，好吧，也许这不算完全的安静。但他注意到当他开始用上舌头做某些事的时候，Grayson会从喉咙里发出一声轻微的呻吟声。这真的不算完全的平和且安静，但是已经足够了。并且有时候，他可以持续这个了不起的状态15到20分钟，直到他的嘴开始麻木，而Grayson开始变得不耐烦，他的声响变得频繁和明显。他会在假设对方安静的同时撤离，松开对方，看着他红肿的嘴唇。然后在Grayson开始向他抱怨前找点别的事情做。

 

\--------

 

“Alfred告诉我Dick最近快把你烦疯了是吗？”Bruce喝着他的晨间咖啡冲着Damian笑，而Damian正在吧台附近做着引体向上，他不得不放弃使用厨房的门框因为Alfred先前的抗议。“你知道如果你不理他的话他是不会停止的，这就是他想要的。”

Damian跳下来，抓起一块华夫饼。“感谢您不请自来的建议，父亲。但我有自己的解决办法。”

 

\--------

 

“等等，”有一天Dick在蝙蝠洞里说道，Damian正坐在指挥椅上让Dick骑坐在他身上，他的一只手抚摸着对方的头发，另一只手则从衬衣下面伸了进去。“你这么做是因为你喜欢我，还是因为你知道想让我闭嘴？”

“Grayson。”Damian语气强烈仿佛是在念咒，“你的话太多了。”

“这不算是回答了我的问题。”Dick说。但是Damian已经凑上来开始吻他，于是他只能开始发出一些毫无意义的呻吟，而当Damian猛得把Dick的头拉到一边，开始用牙齿轻轻撕咬对方的喉咙时，Dick已经忘记了他最初想问的问题了。

 

\--------

 

整整一个月，在经过Damian令人惊讶和愉悦的，让Grayson保持安静的成功之后，有什么问题发生了。Grayson又在说话了。Damian紧锁着眉头，实际上他花了一段时间才意识到Dick在说话的真正原因是他的嘴并没有和Damian的黏在一起。Damian的嘴正忙着黏在对方的锁骨上。令人不安的是，Damian发现自己一点都不希望自己的嘴离开Grayson的锁骨。他真在忙着在对方的皮肤上，吸允出一个和另一边相称的吻痕。谁让他是个完美主义者呢。

尽管如此，Grayson仍在喋喋不休对说着Damian究竟有多性感，他的嘴多么多么得棒，他是如此地渴望着Damian，而这些……让Damian非常得分心。于是他灵机一动，抬起手把几根手指塞进了对方的嘴里。Grayson发出一声和最初一样惊吓的叫声。但是然后。

然后，他开始用嘴吸允起Damian的手指，用舌头清洗着每一个手指之间，并舔着指甲的边缘，有些马虎，但湿润——

真是个惊喜，Damian忍不住发出一连串哽咽和呻吟。

Dick笑了起来。

 

\--------

 

Alfred终于设法把整个家族的人都聚在了一起吃晚餐，来庆祝Dick的回归，然后当然了，Dick对见到每一个人都兴奋得要死，在房间里上蹿下跳了一整个晚上，几乎是非常勉强地停下吃上两口食物，然后继续喋喋不休起来。他讲述着他这些年都去了哪里，见到了什么，询问着每一个人的生活，都在忙些什么，有没有看美国队长的电影，问他们都知不知道家里多了一个小影院。直到Cass走过去，往他的嘴里塞了一个巨大的火鸡腿，才差不多让他安静了30秒，宝贵的30秒。Damian就知道他那么喜欢这个姑娘是有原因的。

在他的旁边，Jason说：“如果我早点知道往Dick的嘴里塞点东西能让他闭嘴的话，在几百年前我就会那么做了。”

Damian差一点把自己噎死。

 

\--------

 

他们正在Damian的床上亲热——Grayson管这个叫亲热，但是Damian则更愿意说是“安静且伴有福利”——Damian的手指穿过Dick的发丝然后抓住了它们。

“Todd让我想到了一个主意。”

Dick挑了挑眉毛。“你，呃，和Jason说了我们的事？好吧……没事。”

Damian翻了个白眼。“别傻了，是关于他说的一些话。关于——”他绝对没有脸红，只是因为房间太热了。他回头一定会去斥责Pennyworth把恒温设置得太高了。“把什么东西塞到你的嘴里。”

相对的，Grayson绝对红透了。他的脸颊上几乎泛起了非常戏剧般的红晕，就好像是姑娘们用的腮红，然而这见鬼的让他看起来更加诱人了。Damian伸手摸向Dick的脸庞，用手指描绘着他下巴的轮廓和嘴唇的边缘，他捏住对方的柔软的下唇，直到对方张开了嘴，含住了Damian的大拇指。

Damian 闪烁得闭上眼睛。“我想……”

Dick把Damian的大拇指从嘴里拿出来，发出一个轻柔湿润的啵声。“说出来。”

Damian睁开眼睛，瞪了他一眼。“你知道我想要什么，Grayson。”

Dick坏笑起来，“也许。但是你还是得说出来。”

“你真令人讨厌。”

Dick再次吸住了他的拇指，用舌头慢慢地在底部转圈，他看到Damian的眼神变得越来越暗。

“你，你的嘴。”Damian结结巴巴地说，他的脸迅速潮红起来。“含住我。”

“含住哪儿？”Dick调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“你知道哪里。”

Dick靠过去，缩短了彼此的距离，他抚上Damian的裤子，在他的耳边轻柔地低语道，“说出来。”

“操！”Damian喘着粗气，他抬起臀部条件反射得抵住Dick的触摸，“我的阴茎！”他声音有些颤抖地说，“拜托了，快点，Grayson。”

“老天啊。”Dick嘟囔着，迅速地扒掉了Damian的上衣，一边呻吟一边吻着对方棕褐色，舒展开的躯干，他的舌头顺着腹部坚硬的曲线向下，然后被搅得神智涣散，直到Damian发出一声急促的喘息，提醒了他接下来要什么。

“哦对，抱歉。”他说，并停下继续吸允着Damian的髋骨，他拉开了拉链，释放了对方的下半身。“都怪你真是要命的太帅了，你知道的对吧？”

“是的。”Damian说，“你最近已经提到过很多次了。”

“好吧。”Dick急躁地说，抓着对方的裤子连同内裤一起脱了下来。“我还从来没有看到过这么多裸露的你，有点怔住我了。”

Damian又翻了个白眼。“省点废话，快点开始舔我。”

“真是迷人。”Dick咧嘴一笑，他跪到了Damian的双腿之间，一只手抚摸起对方完美，强劲的大腿，另一种手从一瓣屁股揉捏到另一瓣。Damian发出一阵嘶嘶声，然后微微拱起身。

“用你的嘴，Grayson。你是听不懂人话吗？”

“天啊，我还以为能指望像你这种可以连续冥想2个小时的人能有一点点的耐心呢。”

“让我来提醒一下，通常在我冥想的时候，我可不是裸着，精神昂奋的，还有你的嘴就离我的阴茎几寸远。”

Dick咯咯笑起来。“算你说的有道理。”然后他伸出舌头恶意地舔了舔Damian勃起的头部，接着他不得不按住差点就从床上弹起来的Damian。“放轻松。”

他认为他已经折磨够这个可怜的男孩了。于是他低头张开嘴包裹住对方的欲望，嘴唇紧紧地抿住坚硬的柱体，他轻抚着Damian紧绷的大腿内侧，开始用舌头轻轻地在他的勃起上打转，仔细地品尝着顶端那个细小的裂缝，呻吟着当他尝到一点点的咸味。他开始控制住一个很好的节奏，上上下下的吸允着Damian的阴茎，直到Damian控制不住地扭动，用力地抓着床单，Dick能听到Damian时不时地喃喃自语或者说着一两句他甚至听不懂的脏话，直到此刻Dick用他的舌头做了个非常邪恶的动作，使得对方呻吟出了他的名字。

“Grayson。”当Dick揉捏起他身下的两个球，并用舌头从他勃起的顶端一路舔到底部时，Damian几乎已经气喘吁吁。“操你的。”

“注意你的语言，Damian。”Dick坏笑着，并又一次用力猛得吸了一口。

“操，操他妈的。”Damian大声呻吟着，拱起背几乎离开了床垫，他用手抓住Dick的头发，按着他的头开始指示对方行动。“就这样。老天，对，对。就像这样。再含深一点。”

Dick再次发生一连串呜咽，喉咙内部的振动使得Damian不由地抬起臀部，好让他的巨根能插得更深。

Dick突然猛得推开对方，开始拼命的咳嗽和喘气，Damian担心了一会儿，是不是自己做错了什么，是不是他伤到了对方，或者更糟的是，也许Dick再也不会帮他舔了。但是Dick把目光转向了他，Damian看到他的眼神是那么的精疲力尽，几乎变成了暗淡的黑色，他的嘴巴红肿，泛着光泽，整个人仿佛熟透了。Damian从没想过能看到Dick如此堕落诱人的一面直到此刻。而他想要Grayson能永远这样下去。

他伸出手，把Dick拉起来到自己的眼前，然后吻住了他并尝到了自己的味道。他从来没想到过他的欲火会像现在这样烧得那么高，但是显然最近有很多事情是他没能想到的。

“这简直就是折磨。”当Dick摇晃着屁股摩擦他时，他说道，而对方还遗憾的穿着裤子。“把它们脱了。”

“你确定吗？”

Damian恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“快点把它们脱了。”

“我差点就忘记你有多霸道了。”Dick一边笑一边蠕动着脱掉了自己的裤子，同时拽掉了上衣让自己和Damian一样全裸着。他的身体压着Damian的，当Damian的双手移到他的后背，把他拉得更近时，Dick把头埋在对方的颈部大声地粗喘着。

“我以为你只是想让我乖乖闭嘴而已。”Dick含糊不清地在Damian的颈部说着，对方正卖力地试图用一只手捏住对方完美的屁股。

“我的首要任务已经变了。”他低喘着，感受着他们的勃起紧紧地贴在一起。“现在，我更想知道你叫起来能有多响。”

“哦，天啊。”Dick呻吟着，推了一把Damian。

Damian露出得意的笑，又用力捏了一把，迫使Dick发出一声又长又低沉的呻吟。“来吧，Grayson。我知道你能做得更好。”

 

\--------

 

Damian这一次没有被又不知道从哪里跳出来的Dick吓一跳。

“我又在庄园里迷路了。”他砰得一声跳到Damian的身边说道。“我正在找那个全是书的房间——”

“你是说图书馆。”

“对，但是显然我在阿尔布开克1或者什么地方转错弯了……”

“我现在一点也听不懂你到底在说哪国的话。”

“那你知道吗？地下室不知道怎么就变成一个巨大的隔音室了。还有床和所有一切。我很好奇那到底是用来做什么的。”

Damian露出笑容，拉起Dick的手并十指相扣。“让我们去探究一下。”

 

 

1\. 阿尔布开克，美国城市名。

 

Fin


End file.
